


Rose

by missmidori



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Eaj, Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmidori/pseuds/missmidori
Summary: It was a freezing cold Winter night when I first met Jae.He got out of his silver car, urgently draped his gray coat on my numb shoulders, held my hand and whispered, "Don't do it. Winter is about to end and roses will soon bloom."
Kudos: 12





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Short Oneshot inspired by Eaj's song, Rose.  
> Originally posted on my Twitter account.

" _I should be dead right now._ " I murmured, as soon as we went inside his car.

 **"How can you be so sure about that?"** He asked, as he started the engine.

" _Because that's the plan._ " My voice teared up as tears escaped my weary eyes. 

**"Glad that your plan gone wrong."** He smiled.

And ever since that freezing cold Winter night, the stranger and I shared a special connection—a beautiful bond that helped me fixed my broken heart, a magical link that made me love my unlovable self again.

Jae didn't only saved me that night—but he continuously saved me on days when I drown in the deep sea of loneliness and raging river of uncertainties. It wasn't hard to love him—as a matter of fact, I can sit down all day and scribbled million of reasons on why I do love every piece of his soul. 

One night, as Jae and I hanged out in the newly-varnished porch of his apartment. He was quiet than usual—and the unfamiliar silence between us made me sad, terribly sad.

 _"Jae, have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?"_ I said, trying to kill the sadness in silence.

 **"Don't you know that nothing's really ever beautiful? We're all just broken windows and what you see depends from where you set your eye."** Jae replied, as he looked at the dark velvety sky that was just above him.

I wanted to ask what he really meant but Jae's shadow from the diffuse rays of the moon and stars was just too breathtaking to keep me from asking—and so, I allowed the night to be impregnant by the silence between us.

I adore Jae in the moonlight but I wasn't able to love him in the sunrise—as he left the town without a single word, without a proper goodbye. I searched all over his flat—desperate to find a single trace of him explaining his reason of leaving, and found a letter addressed to me, under his favorite 'Little Prince' book. In the letter, Jae opened up his own battles—hardships and struggles he unselfishly kept hidden from me so I won't drown deeper; cry harder; and get hurt further.

I laid down on his bed; his strong mint fragrance was still in the sheets and pillows. And with a heavy yet hopeful heart, I continued reading his letter...

> **"I'll fix myself first so I can continue living fully and continue loving you--not in fractions but entirely. Until then, stay afloat and don't drown. I promise to come back even before the roses bloom. Wait for me, my Princess."**
> 
> **Your little prince,**   
>  **Jae**


End file.
